Lunatic Calm
by Raiden X
Summary: Shinji finally finds a use for his terrible depression....only that it's too destructive. *Chapter 4 uploaded
1. All time low

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Lunatic Calm  
  
  
Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
Act 1- a new meaning for depression  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Misato's Apartment]  
  
"Ooooooooooohhh Yeeeaaaaaaaah!"   
  
A whoop from the nearby apartment signaled the Neighboring residents that haven't woken up yet are direly late for work. The neighbors grudgingly thanked the forces that be that they could always count on the local major's morning battle cry as a backup alarm clock.  
  
"BAKA-SHINJI!!!!!!!" screeched a very angry redhead, "Hurry up! We're going to be late!!"  
  
The volunteer houseboy was busy rapidly preparing their lunch for School.   
  
"Gomengomengomengo..."  
  
"SHUT UP AND MOVE YOUR ASS!!!" Hmm, speaking of ass...  
  
Asuka blushed as she took a quick peek at the afore mentioned posterior, swiftly dancing all over the kitchen facing her.  
  
"G-gomen. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Let's go!"  
  
Both teens hurriedly dashed outside, nearly trampling over a penguin and a groggy Misato.  
"G'Bye Kids!" the semi-drunk major managed to say before the door closed.  
  
*SLAM! * The door slammed forcefully. Misato unluckily was treated with a painful resounding echo drilling her ears.  
  
"ARRGH!! Freaking Kids!!, they're go'na kill me someday! "  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
[In the classroom]  
  
Shinji melted down on his chair, heaving and wheezing away.  
  
"Yo, Shinji!" Shinji looked at stooge#2 and stooge#3 who were grinning like idiots.  
  
"Ya' got'ta tell Asuka to slow down in the sack!" Touji quipped.  
  
"All that morning romps with her are taking it's toll on ya." Kensuke added mock-sagely.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!!!" Asuka screamed as she expertly hit the duo with a really thick textbook right at the forehead.  
  
"Ouch!" came two synchronized voice from the boys, which was perfected through excruciating practice, more often due to the same cause of injury.  
  
"Get up and go back to your seats!" The class representative ordered.  
  
Touji and Kensuke groaned they wobbled back to their desks, clutching their new lumps  
  
"Thank god that we don't have to live with that b'yatch!" Touji whispered to his nerd buddy.  
  
The bell rang as the teacher walks in  
  
"Rise, Bow, and sit down."  
  
Unfortunately, Shinji failed to greet the old bag due to the fact that he is unconscious through lack of proper sleep.  
  
"Ikari Shinji!" The old bag bellowed  
  
"ugh, shut up ashuka, jush fife moor minish......" Shinji drawled out, obviously unaware of his predicament.  
  
The Class laughed as he drooled at his desk, in front of the teacher.  
The half-German redhead fumed in her seat, glaring at the sleeping Shinji.  
  
The teacher tapped Shinji's shoulder.  
  
"will u shtop coming tu my rum ebfery fureeking murning!?" Shinji said while flailing an arm attempting to shove away the perpetrator who messes with his sleep.  
  
The laughing intensified as the teacher re-composed himself.  
  
Asuka finally burst.  
  
"BAKA-SHINJI!!" Asuka smacked the back of the guy's head. This act always gets Shinji up.  
Unfortunately, hitting the teacher's chin while he suddenly stood to attention.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
[Outside the classroom (after a few moments)]  
  
"Thanks a lot, dumkopf!! This is all your fault!"  
  
"Gomen.....ow!"  
  
Asuka Kicked the poor boy in the shins. After months of being near Asuka almost all the time, Shinji developed higher endurance rate than before. This new feature served him well, whether fighting angels or (in this case) managing to hold two buckets of water and not spill it while being punished by his room-mate. If one would take a good look, one would find muscles starting to develop from his fragile figure.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
[Streets of Tokyo-3]  
  
"This day sucks!" Shinji was stumbling back home and whining to himself.  
  
First, waking up late after studying 'till 2 o'clock, then Asuka running ahead; making me run after her and causing a near-death experience at the intersection, then reprimanded for sleeping during class and making Asuka spill her bucket after hitting me some more (incurring her TOTAL unrestrained wrath)........  
  
His knees started hurting again.  
I need to stop at a pharmacy for this. Shinji winced.  
After 5 more steps and he was rewarded with his 23rd trip to the pavement (teeth first).  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGHHHHH"  
  
Shinji proceeded to the nearest pharmacy. After buying painkillers and all, he then relaxed at a park bench to apply them and doze off for a while. It was getting late and the park is soon empty. The boy then awoke from a short nightmare of him being chased by a giant Gendo.  
  
Shinji finally snapped and stood up.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!! I can't take this crap anymore! I HATE MY LIFE!!!!"  
  
A dark glow of green aura surrounded him then it bursted out creating a pillar of destructive energy. The pillar radiated from Shinji and shot up to the heavens only to fall back down on him. Everyone outside and by the window could see this anomalous spectacle. All got panicked but settled down after hearing no angel alarms. Shinji's agitated face changed to plain depressed mode but then shifted to a happy 'high on drugs' look.  
  
"WHOA! That felt great!"   
  
Shinji groggily looked around. He was now at a fresh crater where the bench he slept on once was. Fortunately he was carrying his bag up that time or his things might have dissipated along with the bench. He didn't see a NERV agent ran away from him fearfully at top speed while wetting his pants.  
  
"h-h-how did that happen?" he asked none in particular.  
  
[Meanwhile at the NERV headquarters]  
  
"There was no blue patter or any sign of an Angel sir!" reported Makoto.  
  
"Hmm...." replied the commander.  
  
"I haven't seen that kind of power in years since I left Nerima's Furinkan high school......" added by a grinning Sub-commander.  
  
"But Ryoga died after the second impact, it can't be him nor Ranma either..." Gendo deducted.  
  
His musings were interrupted by a phone call.  
  
{"Sir! The third child has emitted a strange energy and caused a slight destruction at the park!"} reported Shinji's secret NERV bodyguard.  
  
{"...Agent #34958 and #68683 were sent to NERV infirmary after getting near the unknown force and were suffering from a whiplash, mild depression and a weird case of mid-life crisis..."}  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
{"He's heading home now and is apparently......lightheaded."}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Misato's apartment]  
  
Asuka was waiting for Shinji at the door.  
  
"Where the hell have you been dumkopf?! It's Misato's turn to cook today and she's gon'na be here any minute! Get your ass to the kitchen and beat her to it so we can all avoid food-poisoning!"  
  
".........." He didn't bother to greet her as he was starting to get over his slight headache.  
  
"Hey! Are you listening to me? Baka-Shinji!"  
  
*Thwack*  
  
"Ow.... What did you do that for?"  
  
"GO AND COOK NOW!"  
  
"Fine........"  
  
His depression started to rise again slowly.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Act 2- Yo! Calm down man!  
--------------------------------------  
  
The next day, the three pilots were scheduled for sync tests.  
  
{"Shinji, your sync rate is miserably low! You can barely move an Eva!"} Misato complained through the com-link.  
  
"Gomen........I'm not up to it right now..." Shinji replied disheartened.  
  
{"If you don't shape up immediately, the next angel attack may mean third impact."} Dr. Akagi Scolded.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean! I can take on those angels solo!" Asuka pointed out.  
  
{"No offense meant Pilot Sorhyu, but records show that Pilot Ikari has the most Angel kill count and battle experience thus making him the most dependable out of you three."}  
  
"I could fight 100 times better than that jerk--"  
  
Asuka was rudely interrupted from her rantings by an Angel attack.  
  
{Great, just great.....} Groaned Misato  
  
The commander and his subordinate entered the command console started giving orders.  
"Report angel status!"  
  
The huge screen displayed an angel that resembled Sachiel, only more bony-armored and gray in color.  
  
"Angel is currently emitting a high level energy AT field and it's structure is covered with an unknown type of metal. It's arms has the ability to stretch to 57km at 23.32 seconds."  
  
"Sir! It has already breached armor level 5!"  
  
"Deploy the defense grid!"  
  
"The automated defenses are unsuccessful Sir!  
  
"Send the Evas!"  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
{Units 00 and 01 must box him in from both sides and Unit-02 must advance on the target.} The commander ordered through the comlink.  
  
{Hai!}  
{Hai!}  
{...hai.}  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[Battlefield]  
  
The target was busy pounding away at the military tank that tripped him earlier, and did not notice Unit-00 as it neutralized his AT field. The angel acknowledged the Evas' presence when a red titan interrupted him from his work.  
  
"Take this!!!"  
  
*Crunch* Asuka's progress knife only made a slight fracture on the skull.  
  
This made the angel real pissed as it took the red one's arm and tossed her at armament building (which was unfortunately carrying low-grade N2-mines) and got knocked out in the explosion.  
  
"Asuka!"  
  
When the fumes have died, NERV activated the entry plug ejection on the burnt unit.   
  
{Rei! Watch out!}  
  
The angel then charged after Rei and threw her farther than Unit-02, ignoring Shinji's nugatory projectiles.  
  
After emptying his gun, Unit-01 reached for It's Progress Knife- only to be stopped by being strangled by the neck. The entity then retracted it's arm while pulling Unit-01's face on the devastated floor. When the arm has been fully retracted, it lifted the battered Eva with both hands, up to the sky as if displaying him as a trophy.  
  
{Shinji! Are you all right?!!} Asked Misato  
  
The major didn't get a respond as she witnessed the hostaged Eva get a dark unholy green aura surrounding it.  
  
"I......I can't win..."  
  
{Shinji! can you hear-}  
  
After landing on a shoe store, Unit-00 stood up then an explosion occurred.  
  
*KABOOOOOOOOOOOOM*  
  
A shockwave made the blue unit fall back on it's rear.  
  
Mass destruction filled the battlefield as both the Angel and a pure tower of green destructive energy engulfed the Eva. After a few minutes, the smoke cleared up and revealed a battered Unit-01 punching hysterically at an already cracked core of an already dead Angel.  
  
End of chapter 1  
  
Next chapter: Gendo decides to help Shinji control his anger and depression by teaching him the family trade -Being an Ice-cold Bastard.  
  



	2. Shinji the Snowman

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Lunatic Calm  
  
  
Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
Act 1- the temperature is getting low...  
  
--------------------------------------  
[Commander's office]  
  
  
"-You know that if I don't step in on this, he will deteriorate and thus make him incapable of piloting." Explained the commander of NERV to his subordinate.  
  
"But is there a more sensible way?" asked the sub-commander.  
  
"Trust me on this, I tried it to relieve my depression when Yui left. You don't see anything wrong with me do you?" asked Gendo confidently.  
  
*Cough! Cough! * "Uh... No! Of course not." Fuyutsuki answered wisely.  
  
"Very well."  
  
*Sigh* "Send him in." Ordered the old man to the guard outside.  
  
Shinji entered the room, crestfallen and extremely depressed, even for him. A tiny conceivable green aura flickers from his skin.  
  
"Take a seat, pilot."  
  
Shinji Obeyed as usual.  
  
"It is revealed that you have tapped into your depression and causing unchained destruction with its raw power."  
  
Shinji flinched and cowered in his seat, eyes on the floor.  
  
"You should learn to control this power or cause suffering to the ones you hope to protect."  
  
The green aura flared a bit.  
  
"I have a proposition. If you wish to keep everyone in your vicinity safe then you must train under my influence to control your depression."  
  
Shinji grew dark as the unholy green glow threatens to envelop them all.  
  
And now for my ace card! Thought the devious man.  
  
"I used the same training to get over my depression when your mother died..."  
  
Shinji looked up from his seat and into the older Ikari's tinted-lens, the aura fading gradually.  
  
"Really?..." asked Shinji, apparently surprised.  
  
He was very volatile when he sent me away, now he is quite in control..."  
  
"Do you accept?"  
  
Shinji looked at the sub-commander's warm yet troubled face for advice.  
  
The old man reluctantly nodded in agreement.  
  
".........Okay."  
  
And so it begins... Gendo smirked triumphantly.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
~The next day...~  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Misato's apartment]  
  
"Did you get all your stuff?" asked the sad major.  
  
"Yes." The boy replied.  
  
"Why is Baka-shinji moving out?" Asked Asuka, whose cause inquiry is of questionable motivations.  
  
"The commander ordered him to live in Ayanami-chan's apartment."  
  
"WHAT! That...that BITCH! Why did that bastard want them to live alone together? Doesn't he know Shinji will take advantage of her! At least I can keep that Hentai in line!"  
  
"Why Asuka! Jealous already?" Teased Misato, trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"W-What are you talking about?! I'm glad that I won't have to deal with that Hentai every single day, not knowing when he will try to rape me or something!" the girl said indignantly.  
  
Hmmm... I should add that into my 'to dream' list! Asuka thought slyly  
  
"Don't worry Asuka, Shinji won't be living with her. Rei will be replacing Shinji here."  
  
"NO WAY!!! WONDERGIRL IS NOT LIVING WITH US!!!!"  
  
"The commander ordered us to comply, he is keeping Shinji there to avoid casualties from his 'thing'."  
  
"What 'Thing'?"  
  
*Sigh*  
  
"It's...classified." Misato answered.  
  
"Figures. Shinji's old man is always devious." Asuka stated.  
  
"Um...err, I-I'll be going now. Farewell..." Shinji opened the door.  
  
"Good-bye Shin-chan. Take care of yourself."  
  
"Good riddance!"  
  
As Shinji stepped out of the apartment, he saw Rei exit the elevator. She carries only her book bag and a fairly small box.  
  
"Hello Ayanami-san."  
  
"Hello Ikari-kun."  
  
With the formalities finished, Rei continued to the apartment where Misato is waiting.  
  
*Sigh*  
  
Shinji then went in the elevator and headed for the ground floor.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[Shinji's apartment]  
  
The apartment became clean during the boy's reign. Although it is still dingy when Shinji arrived, He saw that Rei evidently tried cleaning the place. Unfortunately, most of the trash was hidden under the carpeting of the floor. The place may be at it's cleanest, yet it became gloomier than before.  
  
*Ring! * *Ring! * *Ring! *  
  
Shinji reached for his cell-phone.  
  
{Pilot, have you properly settled in?} The commander asked.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
{Report to headquarters at 0800 hours for debriefing on your new training regimen.}  
  
"Understood."  
  
*Click! *  
  
"............"  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Act 2- a taste of frostbite  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
~The next week...~  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
[The classroom]  
  
The class is as lively as it was before. Asuka was chatting away with Hikari like the rest of the girls, Rei is staring at the window and the boys were busy ogling the other girls. The only difference is that one of the three stooges is missing.  
  
"Yo, Shinji! Where have ya been?" bellowed Touji.  
  
"I have been recovering from the previous Angel attack." The young Ikari answered nonchalantly.  
  
Something is wrong here... both friends thought in sync.  
  
The two stooges felt a cold chill coming from somewhere.  
  
"What happened this time? Did it whooped your ass?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"It's classified." Shinji replied.  
  
"Is there something wrong? You're not yourself lately..." Touji said, concerned.  
  
"There is nothing to be concerned about, trust me." Shinji stated, confidently.  
  
"But-" Touji got cut off as the teacher walked in.  
  
"STAND, BOW And SIT!" Hikari yelled.  
  
"Thank you Ms. Horaki."  
  
Everyone settled down to his or her seats as the old man started the roll call. When the sensei started droning off while staring at the window, the class immediately changed from being half-asleep to wide wake and garrulous. While the class was being loose and inattentive, Shinji has his hands folded in front of his face and is apparently interested in the old bag's ramblings. This behavior from the usually indecisive Ikari does not however, goes unnoticed by his friends. Even Rei is staring at the Third-Child.  
  
What did the commander trained him in? The blue haired girl thought.  
  
".........." The boy smirks secretly whenever sensei declares something false from the true causes of third impact.  
  
The e-mail alert suddenly appeared at the corner of his screen.  
  
Shinji lowered his gaze to his computer.  
  
*Click* he opened the message from Kensuke.  
  
-Why are you so stiff lately? Did your new spine implant worked too well? - It read.  
  
"..."  
  
-I suggest you drop this line of inquiry before the sensei arrives at your desk. - He wrote back.  
  
Kensuke had just finished reading Shinji's message when the prophesized arrival of the teacher just occurred instantaneously.  
  
"Urk!"  
  
"Mr. Aida! I specifically explained that there would be no passing messages around in my class. As punishment, I shall remove such privileges from all the computers in the class for the entire week."  
  
Kensuke nervously looked around noticing that the others had already got back to their proper state and that only he was caught unaware. Glares bored at him as he shriveled at his seat, embarrassedly.  
  
"Pfff!" Shinji murmured to himself  
  
Everyone looked at the coolly composed Ikari.  
  
"Hmm..." Rei looked on at the commotion the Third-Child was brewing.  
  
What does that Baka trying to prove? Asuka observed.  
  
".........." The sensei was at a loss at why the student was looking at him intently.  
  
"...Well?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" declared the teacher.  
  
The old man went to his desk and sent Shinji his printouts.  
  
"I'm sorry. I forgot to send your assignments...heh heh!" the old man apologized, apparently quivering under the young man's dark blue gaze.  
  
"Tis' of no prior consequence." the boy replied coolly, unmoved by the old man's pathetic squirming.  
  
The old sensei proceeded back to his desk nervously, fearing that he might have a stroke. He went back to teaching and has forgotten that he had to remove the e-mail connections from his computer.  
  
"Whew!" Kensuke was relieved that the class's eyes found a new target.  
  
What the hell happened to Shinji?!! Touji, Asuka, Hikari, Kensuke, Rei and the rest of the class thought to themselves.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Next chapter: The gang confronts Shinji during Lunch-break, only to be interrupted by an angel attack. The Third-Child then releases his newly developed power...  



	3. Deviation

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.  
Give your comments at Raiden_X_@hotmail.com  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
Lunatic Calm  
  
  
Another frigging Eva fanfic by Raiden_X_  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
Act 1- What? Do I have something on my face?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
--------------------------------------  
[Cafeteria]  
  
  
  
Shinji went to his usual table. Kensuke is already there and was pointing his camcorder at the young Ikari.  
  
"Log#1, The Alien that has took over Shinji's body is now approaching the table."  
  
"Knock it off, Kensuke." Shinji said as he sat down.  
  
Kensuke would probably persisted anyway with the old Shinji but he hesitated, sensing that it would be most wise to obey right now.  
  
Shinji then looked around.  
  
"Where's Touji?" he asked  
  
"Probably leeching food off from the class rep."  
  
"Figures, the cooks in this school must have learnt culinary arts from Misato's sensei."  
  
"Yeah, but I think that's just his excuse to visit Hikari."  
  
  
  
~~~~From the other side of the cafeteria...  
  
  
  
"What happened to Shinji?" Touji asked Asuka.  
  
"He seemed to have changed recently..." Hikari said next.  
  
"I don't know either. The baka must have had a spine transplant from his father." Asuka replied.  
  
"The commander has trained him in some sort of emotional manipulation." said Rei From behind.   
  
"?!!!"  
  
All three of them jumped in surprise from having Rei suddenly appearing like that. Another shock to their system was that she actaully talked to them for once.  
  
"Rei! u-um...er... What brings you here?" Hikari said.  
  
"......."  
  
"What training?" Touji asked, feeling left out on the whole thing about what happened to the Third-child.  
  
"What happened was that the commander made Shinji live in Wondergirl's apartment while she moved at Shinji's old room. None of us knew why though. That's we know so far."  
  
"Let's ask him." Rei suggested.  
  
The other's seem unnerved on Rei's queer behavior.  
  
"Why do you need us to go along with you?" Asuka asked suspiciously.  
  
"..........I don't know what emotion this is but, I ........I think that I fear him." Rei stated as she blushed.  
  
Everyone sweat dropped. Truth be told, everyone is afraid of him now. As usual, Asuka did her best to hide it.  
  
"Afraid? Afraid of that dummkopf? Ha! That would be the first! Who would have thought that Shinji could actually scare anybody! The baka would even jump silly over his own shadow!" The red haired girl babbled, with a slight hint of nervousness.  
  
"Uh... um yeah, right." Touji rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's go." Hikari ordered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They found Shinji serenely eating his lunch.  
  
Asuka got jealous with the boy for having a better lunch than what She and Rei received from Misato. She deliberated on whether she should ask him if she could eat the rest of his.  
  
-If I did that then people will start thinking things, but food is a necessity and people would usually do anything for food... What the hell! I'll do it anyway!   
  
Too late. Shinji took the last bite.  
  
"Hey Shin-" Touji started but got rudely interrupted  
  
"Noooooo!" The German teen wailed.  
  
Everyone eyed Asuka as if she grew another head.  
  
The girl looked around her embarrassedly.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" She screeched at the crowd, her face was as red as her hair.  
  
Everyone got back to his or her previous jobs, fearing Asuka's wrath. They had seen it often enough with Shinji being the victim on most occasions.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hikari inquired worriedly.  
  
".... Forget about it. Let's just focus on what we came here for." Asuka replied gruffly. She pulled Kensuke's camcorder and took the tape.  
  
Damn! I could have used that against her! Kensuke sobbed as she destroyed the evidence of her shouting out in embarrassment.  
  
"How may I help you?" Shinji asked with a smile.  
  
"What training did-" Touji was cut off by an Angel siren.  
  
"Let's continue this some other time, shall we? Shinji wiped his face again with his napkin and took off.  
  
Asuka and Rei followed suit, leaving the three there to stand disbelievingly.  
  
"Arrgh! An Angel attack at a time like this!" Touji groaned.  
  
"Let's go Touji! we got to see this one!" Kensuke said as he placed a fresh tape on his camera.  
  
"Not so fast you two!" Hikari said as she pulled them both by the ears.  
  
"You're not going to disobey orders this time Aida and especially you Suzahara!"  
  
*Gulp* x2  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Act 2- My cruel soul  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
--------------------------------------  
[Battlefield]  
  
The angel was found heading towards Tokyo-3. The three Evas were ordered to intercept it before it arrives.  
  
The waiting got into Asuka as she stepped out of her hiding place and fired a volley with her pallet rifle.  
  
The angel stopped as the huge bullets began to assail his AT-field.  
  
{Asuka You Idiot! He'll notice you all!} Misato screamed from the com-link.  
  
"The stupid thing was too slow! It was bound to happen anyway!" Defended Asuka.  
  
She was caught off guard as one of the angel's arms extended and grabbed Unit-02 by the neck. LCL bled out as the sharp nails dug deeper. Asuka took her progressive knife and furiously tried to cut the Angel's wrist. Unit-01 suddenly appeared before her and severed the metallic arm in one mighty slash with his own knife.  
  
"Show off!" Asuka said as she released the appendage from her Evangelion's neck.  
  
"Cover me, Rei!"  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Rei opened fire at the angel to distract attention as Unit-01 surged forward.  
  
"Pull back Unit-00 and Unit-02." Gendo ordered suddenly.  
  
"But Sir?! Shin-" Misato attempted to protest.  
  
"Do it."  
  
{...........Rei! Asuka! Return to base!}  
  
"WHAT?!!" The red haired pilot screeched.  
  
{Just do it, Ok? The Commander seems to have a plan...}  
  
"...Hai." Rei acknowledged.  
  
"....." Asuka obeyed grudgingly.  
  
Both Evas stepped back into the city.  
  
The smoke cleared up and Shinji got a good look on his adversary.  
  
The Angel has eight minus one arms, each appendage different from the other. It attacked the Third child viciously with the three remaining frontal arms. Unit-01 avoided them with swift grace and speed. He seemed to be mocking the monster by dancing around the thrusts, stabs and slashes.  
  
{Pilot, Initiate the 'Fallen Lion Roar' projectile.} Gendo ordered.  
  
What the hell is that?!! Everyone thought.  
  
"No." The Third Child replied coolly  
  
"WHAT?!!!" All exclaimed.  
  
Yes, even Gendo.  
  
The members of SEELE uttered the same word in sync, after hearing the boy's reply from their 'sound bugs' hidden in NERV's headquarters.  
  
This isn't good at all. Not only has Gendo come up with a different method of assault, the Third child has begun to rebel! Keel deducted within his half-synthetic head.  
  
{That is an order, Pilot!} The commander yelled out fiercely. He had lost composure when his ego got bitch-slapped, not being used to being denied. Especially by 'The spineless wonder'.  
  
"No. I want to try something else." The smirking Ikari repeated as he continues to 'play' with the highly frustrated Angel.  
  
"Baka Shinji! What the hell Are you trying to prove!" Asuka scolded the Third child.  
  
"Trust me." He replied with a devious smirk.  
  
What is he planning to do? Rei thought to herself.  
  
"Raise the LCL pressure!" commanded the older Ikari.  
  
"Sir?!!" Maya exclaimed, horrified that the father would actually punish the boy for the first time as a parent and do it during a battle.  
  
All were shocked.  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
"You can't be serious?!!" The sub-commander whispered from behind his supperior.  
  
".........." Maya didn't want to do it but, right now, she feared her for head being bitten of by the raging commander.  
  
Shinji didn't feel it. He was just whistling 'Bach's Brandenburg Concerto No. 3'. The being tried different tactics but failed to hit the purple dervish anyway.  
  
"Increase LCL pressure level to maximum."  
  
*Gasp* Misato was stunned  
  
"But sir! That could kill the pilot! Please, reconsider!" Dr. Akagi protested.  
  
"I don't care! JUST DO IT!"  
  
Maya's tears flowed as she obeyed.  
  
Nope.  
  
Still no effect.  
  
Shinji's grin only got more menacing as the LCL started to boil wildly.  
  
By this time, the scorched ground that is within 20-mile radius from the tired invader was filed with claw marks. There seemed to be a very intricately designed grove around the entity.  
  
It was a spiral.   
  
A very big spiral.   
  
The kind of formation one would see above a Tornado.  
  
The angel got fed up trying to catch the horned acrobatic blur. It used his cross explosion bombs as substitute for it's bleeding arms.  
  
*KABOOOOOOOOOOOM!*  
  
And.................  
............................  
..............................  
............Nope  
  
Still too fast.  
  
The Angel kept trying to pin-point it's next move but and bomb the area, it seemed that Unit-01's unpredictability remained supreme.  
  
The Wind started accumulating and the pressure got colder as Shinji willed his Eva to run around the enemy at impossible speed rates. The entire Unit seemed ghost-like while it's shadow is 2.34 miles behind as it couldn't keep up with it's owner.  
  
The NERV technicians' eyes bulged out as all the readings concerning the Evangelion and it's designated pilot got eratic and off the scale. Shinji's entry plug picture in the big screen has deteriorated already from the internal damage incurred by the high level pressure of the boiling LCL.  
  
Suddenly the fierce synthetic winds blasted upwards and changed into a massive Hurricane. The Angel turned to ice and got swept way beyond the ozone layer, and into orbit. It's frozen body got the worst case of antipode as the scorching heat of planetary re-entry contradicted with the Angel's frost-bitten figure.  
  
It didn't fall back as it self-destructed itself.  
  
NERV headquarters has been very lively after things get out of hand during the entire battle. Everyone was very concerned, even Asuka, on what happened to Shinji.  
  
All watched in morbid fascination as the man-made storm cleared up.  
  
Then they saw Unit-01, It's eyes glowed like a thousand super-novas.  
  
Proudly standing in the very eye of the Hurricane.  
  
With an arm held up high defiantly.  
  
The middle finger was pointing up at the gods in Heaven.  
  
All had their mouths drop down the floor in disbelief.  
  
  
  
'Bring it on!' The purple demon seemed to say.  
  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Next chapter: Shinji now treads fear unto the hearts of those around him, even Gendo and especially, SEELE.   



	4. My way, or the highway!

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said

This is a fanfic, 'nuf said.

I don't own N.G.E. and everything about it. If I did, then I wouldn't be writing fanfics and I'll be up on my ass making another movie and all that mess.

Give your comments at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

Pre-ramblings: For those who are curious, I was inspired to make this fanfic series after watching a music video of AKIRA by the song of 'Make Me Bad' by Korn.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Lunatic calm

_____________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4

Act 1 "You're not the boss of me now!"

--------------------------------------

[Nerv Isolation Chamber]

Shinji was busy whistling 'Somebody Hates Me' by 'Reel Big Fish' in the barren room.

The young Ikari was sent here in this sense depriving room after being forcefully extracted from Unit-01's entry plug. He was smirking all the time as he was being dragged around to his punishment. Misato and the others had been worried about his change of behavior. Gendo had specifically announced that nobody was allowed to visit him.

The room wasn't working it's purpose on the kid at all. A normal person could only take a dose of 3 days tops. Shinji doesn't seem to be kicking and screaming after a week without light, companionship and background noise.

*Kachink!* The door opened.

Gendo entered the room. The light from the door made a menacing shadow above a very relaxed Shinji. The boy didn't even flinch when the light shrouded his eyes. He just kept a very calming smile.

It was too eerie; Even the commander's skin grew Goosebumps. It couldn't have been due to the cold sterilized air of the chamber because his clothing provided him warmth that eased him through the full blasted air conditioned room of his colder office.

"Hey." Shinji faced the direction of his visitor and greeted nonchalantly.

Coming nearer lad made the older Ikari's blood pressure shot up very high. His emotion control training has been failing him once he entered the room.

"You deliberately disobeyed me. I'm disappointed." The tall dark figure pushed his lens further into the back of the bridge of his nose.

"Tough." Shinji shrugged. He stretched some more, making the uncomfortable folding chair seemed more relaxing than it should be.

"Do you have a valid reason for deviating from the plan?"

"Nope, It's just a spur of the moment thingy."

"..........." Gendo turned around proceeded to the door.

"There's one thing though..." The younger Ikari mentioned.

"Hmmm?" The older Ikari tilted his head towards his son in curiosity.

"You'll always have things according to what you want, won't you?"

"..........."

"I've been doing some thinking. I would like to do things my way for a change."

".........?!!!" The angry father's fists shook in rage, but he willed himself not to fall for any traps that the boy might have planned for him.

"You can't stop me, you know that."

"............."

"Here's the deal; I won't deviate away from the main plan, but I'll be doing some changes to my life. All you can do about it is to recreate different scenarios around them. Just don't cross me in any way, you'll just be wasting time and resources." Shinji stated confidently, his small grin unwavering.

"............" Gendo gruffly continued towards the door. He just got outside the door when the teen hollered something.

"Don't let the door hit you on your way out! That sensory thing is out of order!"

Too late.

The mechanical door suddenly slides through it's groove and pinned the commander's left butt cheek (it was sticking out in the middle of the door when he stopped walking).

"Ouch! F@^%!!!"

Soon the guards came to help their commander out of the defective automated titanium door. They tried furiously not to laugh at the "Cold Bastard's" misfortune for fear of either being fired or fired at by his hidden hand gun.

"That's going to hurt..." Shinji mused, then started whistling 'Ode to Joy' by Beethoven.

~~~~~~The next day...

Act 2 "What?"

--------------------------------------

[Classroom]

Another boring day in class. Touji groaned, sprawling himself all over his desk.

The only thing that seemed to make the two stooges' tasteless jokes brighten up the day is the Third Child's 'tomato' reaction. It's the very same thing Asuka and Misato had yearned to see once more. Everybody likes the way he blushes with the color shade of a fire truck; It's very amusing and cute in his special way... Ikari Shinji may be a boring dude, but it gets more dull without him.

"Shinji doesn't seem to be coming here today..." Kensuke stated, polishing the lens of his camera.

Touji stood up from his seat and braved the path towards the Class Rep. and the "B'yatch".

"Hey, red! {Whisper: Demon!} You heard anything from Shinji today?" The young Suzahara asked the red mass of hair that was slumped on top of the desk.

"Hey! I heard that!" She lazily threatened with a fist. Having no Shinji around to give her proper nourishment, she had started to deteriorate each day she is forced to eat Misato's cooking due to extreme hunger. Hikari did her best to provide an extra bento box for both Asuka and Touji, but she could only do so much. She did, after all, had sisters to feed too.

"Well? What happened to Ikari this time?"

"For the hundredth time this week; no, No, NO! I. DON'T. KNOW! I already know that you're stupid, but just this once, will you stick it to your brain?! I don't even care what happens to that jerk!!!" She wished that he would bother Rei instead.

The Second Child wanted to forget about that jerk but his fellow idiots keep on bringing up the subject of his disappearance. Misato has also been bugging her if the afore mentioned boy had made an appearance at school. All this constant annoying questions made her very worried as well. Guilt of being an accomplice to his change in behavior was rising gradually after each inquiry hit home into her heart.

"Stop badgering Asuka! Can't you see that she's very stressed out right now?" Hikari came to her friend's aid.

"Well, I can't bother Rei, she's busy ignoring us and watching the freaking window!"

"Oh! Sensei is coming!"

Hikari stood up and addressed the class to go to their proper seats. Soon the teacher came and they all did their 'Stand, Bow and Sit!' ritual.

Suddenly, Shinji interrupted the class by coming in late. He looks disheveled and sweaty after running all the way there, but he doesn't seem to be tired at all. They also saw that he was carrying another bag.

"Gomen... I'm late." Shinji apologized with a calm smile.

He deposited his bags under his desk and grab some pails without further prompting.

Soon, the old sensei was sleeping through his own boring lecture. 

The class was curiously staring at the back of Shinji who was outside carrying out his punishment. Some of the girls actually squealed giddily, much to Asuka and most of the boys' distaste, as the sweat from his running soaked his uniform and it clung to his previously hidden toned muscles.

The young Ikari seemed to be holding the two brim-full buckets of tap water like a real pro (Well, he should have been a long time ago after all the tardiness he had been a part of). He usually pours a bucket or two after a half hour. This change is really perplexing.

"What?" Shinji asked, feeling the staring eyes that was piercing his back.

--------------------------------------

[Cafeteria]

It was lunch time and the 'Three Stooges' were at their typical spot.

"So! Shin'! How ya been?" Touji slapped the Third Child's back in his usual 'friendly' way. The jock had to hold back a wince.

The kid's been working out alright! His back could pass as an A.T. field!

"I'm fine." Shinji replied, the tranquility of his face was unnerving. Most of the time, his face wore either depression or just plain mediocrity. It maybe hard to watch him like that then, but the two could always cheer him up. Now, Shinji being deprived of sorrow and angst was... very peculiar...

"What have you been up to lately?" Kensuke inquired, his camera's microphone was ready to capture any info the young Ikari might divulge.

"............."

"C'mon! Give us a break here! We've been risking our necks at being diplomatic with the 'demon' to tell us about what happened to ya! And she doesn't even know anything!"

"Fine, if you must insist." Shinji nodded, unwrapping the cover on his lunch.

"I have been locked in an isolation chamber." 

"Been there, done that." The two stooges shivered at the memory of being treated to the same punishment for interfering with the battle against the 4th angel, they only stayed there for 8 hours.

*Slam!* Out of nowhere, a hand slapped on their table. The Third Child was the only one who didn't get startled.

"Baka-Shinji!"

"Crap! It's the Demon b'yatch!" Touji groaned.

"Don't call her a demon!" Hikari defended her best friend once again. Apparently, The German pilot was not alone.

"So, I could just call her B'yatch then?" The young Suzahara snapped back with a smirk. 

*Smack!*

The jock's face got imbedded into the tabletop, courtesy of Asuka's trusty Automatic Anti-Dummkopf Clobber System (tm).

"Third Child! Do you have any idea how aggravating it is to be hounded by these dummkopfs, bugging me all the time about any information about you?! They're even worse than Misato! You owe me at least an explanation for all the weird stuff you've been harnessing around here!"

"What makes you think that you could just demand from him anything you want?" Kensuke asked.

"Quiet, four-eyes!" She snapped back.

Shinji was doing a very well upon ignoring the raging fireball that was threatening his state of well-being, it had already incapacitated his friend and that meant he's next. Instead of dignifying his colleague's ranting with an appropriate reply, he took a bite of his Extra large Spicy-chicken club sandwich.

Asuka's attention was diverted to the sandwich. She began to drool at the prospect of eating something more delectable than Curry flavored Instant-Ramen.

-Spicy chicken fillet, relish, lettuce, ketchup, mayonnaise, tomatoes, pickles, cheddar cheese and bacon!... Hey! Wait a minute! He's ignoring me! She suddenly awakened from her short daydream.

"Baka-Shinji! Are you listening to m-?!"

"Shush." The silent boy suddenly lifted a palm and it stopped just in front of the girl's face.

"Talk to the hand." was the implied statement accompanying the rude gesture.

The whole cafeteria had their volumes set in mute. But of course, Asuka did the opposite.

She attempted to grab and maim the outstretched hand, but it suddenly blurred out of reach and went back resting on top of the table. Feeling embarrassed once more, she switched back from physical into verbal punishment.

By this time, Shinji was busy humming and slicing his sandwich in half.

"How dare You 'Shush' Me?!! I'll never bow that low to you, perverse idi-!" She yelled out into the guy's ear. It doesn't produce any effect at all. 'Something suddenly shushed her'

The young Ikari then immediately stuffed the other half into the red-head's open mouth, abruptly ending the young Sohryu's bark.

Everyone who were standing up (except Asuka) took two steps back and those who were sitting down stood up and stepped back too.

All knew of the German pilot's legendary rage. Whenever she erupts in anger, she could make everyone quiver in mortal fear. Plus, they often see it in action against the Three Stooges, especially against Shinji. 

Asuka's eyes flared in pure chaos and violence. But, she then realized that the food clamped in her mouth tastes really exquisite...

*Moan!* She moaned and giggled girlishly as she sat down beside the Third Child, her hands preventing the huge half of the sandwich from spilling. Whimpers of ecstatic joy were heard in between munches.

Everyone gaped at the unexpected outcome.

"What?" Shinji asked, the whole student body present in the room was watching him like he grew another head.

"Uh... Can we have some too?" Hikari, Touji and Kensuke inquired in sync.

--------------------------------------

Act 3 "Jibah-Jaba"

--------------------------------------

[SEELE super-secret chatroom]

02: Our hold on Nerv seems to be tenuous...

03: James, I got news for you; IT ALWAYS WAS! _# (drop!)

06: Of course, we placed Ikari as the commander.

04: Now, we have to worry about his son too.

03: Yup! _# (drop!)

02: Who would have known that the sacrificial lamb was capable of being a rouge.

01: What have we uncovered from our spies about this unexpected event, Carl?

03: Yeah, Carl! What have the voices in your head told you this time!

02: Shut up, Harold!

05: My sources has uncovered a very small fragment of data pertaining the Third Child before he got found out. The data was about a project called 'Fallen Angel'.

(Kensuke) Sexgod14: Hey room! Waaaaaaaaaasssaaaaaaaap!!!!

01: Who is this?

03: Wasssaaaaaaap!!!!! ^_ (drop!)

Sexgod14: Any 'Sexy, Erotic, Eligible Ladies-Elite' horny for me today, type123!

03: Yo! Carl here is one horny ass-

01: Harold! Were trying to conquer the world here! Grow up to your age!

03: Sorry.

Sexgod14: Whoops! Sorry! Wrong chat room... (good bye!)

02: Who the hell was that?!

04: I'm trying to trace him right now!

03: Yeah! I was having fun and you made him run away! _# (drop!)

01: This is critical! He might have received vital information!

04: Damn! He got away!

05: That's impossible! How could anyone infiltrate our ultimately secure conference room, let alone get away from our tracers!

04: I'll have my men investigate upon this matter, let's just continue discussing the predicament at hand.

01: Yes. What about this 'Fallen Angel'?

05: Well, the data we managed to salvage had a short log about the boy's behavior inside an Iso Chamber. It appears that total sense deprivation won't work for the kid anymore.

06: Well, is that all we got from the Magis' ?

03: LOL! You're sources sucks cow pie ~_~# (drop!)

05: Oh, yeah? I don't see you have any friends at all!

03: Here's a pic of my middle finger, you F%@$ing sh*t! Titillate yourself! _# (you've got mail!)

05: You F^$%ing lard ball!

03: Eat my crap! _# (drop!)

03: your swaying melons -''( @ Y @ )'' (drop!)

01: Gentlemen! Shut up this instant!!! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior! If I find out that you all are actually trying to give me a heart attack, I'm going to send all of your relatives bloody horse heads! You can forget about that plan to kill me cause I don't even have a heart anymore, I have a plastic one instead... So you people better not pull anything, cause I'll know about it! And when I do, You're all dead!

03: Actually, I heard that horsemeat are a delicacy-

01: HAROLD!

03: Sorry.

04: Anyway, what are we going to do about the Third Child?

06: Excuse me, I have to go to the men's room first...

02: At a time like this?!! Bull Sh*t!!!

06:When a guy has to go, he has to go.

01: Just be quick about it!

03: LOL! "( ) )" Butt dance! And here comes the poop! (drop!)

05: You're on drugs again, aren't you Harold?

03: That's right! ^_^ (drop!)

06: I'm back.

03: That's quick! ~_~ 8====D (drop!)

06:Whatever, just get on with it.

02: I think that we should lay low upon the matter, we could monitor the Third child's actions and use the information to our advantage.

04: But knowing Ikari, letting this go on for too long might prove to be too late. It probably is by now.

03: I know! Let's make a deal with the boy! We could manipulate him directly and bring him permanently on our side! ^_^ (drop!)

01: That'll work.

05: Of course! We could nurture and use his hatred for his father.

03: You lousy suck-up! That's my idea! You just re-phrased it! _# (drop!)

06: Will you stop it with those not-so-funny texts and those irritating wav. files! It's too annoying!

03: Oh yeah?! Take this! _# 8====D (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

02: Stop this insanity!

04: That's it! I'm outie. (good bye!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

05: This is pointless, I'm out of here! (good bye!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

03: _# (drop!)

01: Damnit! HAROLD! Will you act professional! I swear, this is the last time I host a private chat room in AOL! If the hologram thingy wasn't out of order, I'd be watching you all squirm!

03: Uh... am I fired? When could I get a horse head?

~~~~~~Meanwhile...

--------------------------------------

[Commander's office]

"Those decaying old fools!" Gendo smirked behind his gloved hands. The glow of the laptop on his desk seemed to be the only working light in the room. The meager amount of lights that were sparsely scattered allover the room were only emitting a faded glow.

"They should have known by now that AOL sites are bugged all the time!" He added.

"But, they now know that the project exists, and they'll be after the boy..."

"Let them try, the boy can take care of himself now. They don't even know what they are dealing with! Even if the boy decides to turn-coat, his conscience would always set him straight."

"Is it wise to have taught him emotional manipulation? You know that you can't stop a storm..."

"But now, the storm could regulate itself. I thought ahead. I can't let him loose in the outside world without self control. If he chose to attack now, he'll only be focusing entirely on me. Without control, the boy could unintentionally be taking cities along with my demise in a fit of rage." The old Ikari pushed his lens further above the bridge of his nose.

"....He's no longer human now........ is he?" The older man sagged back into his chair. 

"The boy is pure unlimited potential, a sample of highly advanced level 'Human Enhancement Project'."

"Is the plan still in effect?" Kozou asked.

"It's all obsolete now. The plan he knew about maybe false, but even if I try to manipulate him again, he'll find a way to break free." The younger man's voice had a hint of defeat.

"Then why did you fool him into a false purpose?"

"It'll buy mankind some time. And besides, he's our only hope for a guaranteed future." Gendo sighed for the first time in years.

--------------------------------------

[Classroom]

It's almost time for dismissal. The class was packing their belongings while waiting for the bell. From the background noise in the class, one would still hear the student body rumor mill still grinding away about the Third Child's new behavior.

Asuka was seething on her seat, being comforted by the Class rep.

She was so embarrassed upon her actions during lunch that she stayed almost catatonic at her desk the rest of the periods.

"Hey Shinji! Ken' and I wanted to hangout today at the arcade! Are you in?" Touji asked the the placid character.

"No."

"It's Friday! Don't tell me you have a Sync test today..." 

" I can't, I'm going bungee jumping this afternoon."

"What?! No way!" 

*Sigh!* Shinji proceeded to open the extra bag that he brought with him.

It revealed some huge bundles of bungee cables and ropes. Both teens dropped their jaws in astonishment.

"That's dangerous you could get killed with that!" Suzahara stated.

"So does piloting an Eva." Shinji replied.

"Besides, it's illegal!" Aida added.

"So does hacking on private websites." The young Ikari pointed out.

"Um... yeah, but still!"

*Ring* The dismissal bell rang.

"Excuse me. I have an appointment to keep." Shinji closed the bag and left swiftly out of the classroom.

"Get your camera! We got to see this!" Touji declared.

Shinji, we hardly knew you... Kensuke thought as he hastily packed his things.

_____________________________________________________________________________

Author's Jibah-Jaba: 

I apologize for the delay on this fic. Would you believe me if I say that a virus ate the first version of this chapter? Heh... well actually, I accidentally deleted it. I had to start back on scratch and was only able to create a small chapter. 

I'm sorry if there are any grammatical or spelling errors (I'm always on a rush to finish things, you see?), I'm really a flunky when it comes to grammar. I'm not really a writer but I'm the kind of guy that likes to draw. Sometimes you can't draw something but you can do it in writing (only that it's really hard to picture stuff with words), that's why I started writing these pathetic excuses for fun.

Please send any comments or suggestions at [raiden_x_@hotmail.com][1]

I'm a good sport when it comes to bad reviews but sending them to me usually doesn't affect anything, it just most likely add up to the reviews counter.

You can also get weekly updates (I usually update it every Friday/Saturday...) of my plight on fanfiction writing at: [http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/][2] (construction in progress!)

See ya! 

   [1]: mailto:raiden_x_@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://raiden-x.tripod.com/raidenxsfanfics/



End file.
